


Thinking Out Loud

by Random_Amethyst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Amethyst/pseuds/Random_Amethyst





	1. Chapter 1

Lance sighed as he collapsed onto the couch in the lounge. He allowed a rare frown to cross his features as he wondered if he’d ever get his voice back. During a fight against Lotor and his generals a few movements ago. One of them had gotten too close for his gun to work efficiently and the general had managed to grab him by the neck. Her hold had been so tight, that his vocal cords had managed to get messed up pretty bad. Even after spending a few hours in the healing pods, they had been damaged beyond repair. Most that he could manage were weak squeaks or small chokes of his once lovely voice. Lance let out a huff or air before getting up from the couch to find someone to bother, it would probably be Pidge due to Keith not being affected anymore without Lance's comebacks. Right as he rose from the white cushions, the doors slammed open and an overly excited ball of green and white barreled through the doors.  
    “LANCE! LANCE! Come on, Hunk and I have a surprise for you, and you’re gonna LOVE it.” Pidge managed to get out before latching their hand onto Lance's wrist and dragging him to what he mentally dubbed as their ‘evil lair’.  It took only a few minutes due to the fact that Pidge was running fast enough to make Lance have to jog, even with his long legs.  
    “Hunk! I’ve got him!” Pidge yelled to their partner as soon as the door to the ‘lair’ opened.  
    “Sweet! Hey man, just wait a tick and I’ll bring out your surprise.” Hunk said as he poked his head out from behind a wall.  
    Lance just stood there, looking around for any clues as to what the hell his friends were up to. Looking down, Lance silently cursed at the fact that he had managed to leave his notebook in the lounge. The book had become his only way of communication since the incident that cost him his voice. The only good thing about it was the fact that it had once been Keith’s, and thus a few of the first pages were filled with his writing and a few distracted doodles here and there. Lance sometimes liked to just go over the notes on the myths about the Blue Lion whenever he felt that he had definitely made Keith hate him, which was almost every other day.  
    Suddenly, Lance was shaken from his thoughts as a headband that looked incredibly similar to Allura’s was shoved on his head. He reached up to touch it, but Pidge slapped his hands away.  
    “Stop! It needs to Calibrate and adjust to your brain’s wavelengths.” Was the only response Lance got from Pidge as they scampered off to type some code onto their computer.  
Lance looked around and saw a mirror in the corner of the room, so he quickly walked over to see what the hell Pidge had unceremoniously placed on his head.  
    Looking in the mirror, Lance saw that it was a simple band of gold that was almost identical to Allura’s. The only difference was that the stone in the headband was completely clear. Once again, Lance yearned for his notebook. If everyone had a deadly sin, curiosity would be his…. Along with lust.  
    “What the fuck is on my head Pidge?” Lance’s voice rang out through the room as clear as it had ever been. The only thing that scared Lance was the fact that he hadn’t opened his mouth. Looking back at the Mirror, he saw that the crystal had turned a lemon yellow as his voice once again rang through the room.  
    “WHAT THE QUIZNACK! I’m not even opening my mouth!” Lance’s voice said  
    “Lance, chill man. Hunk and I knew that you were pretty bummed about the whole losing your voice thing. So, we’ve spent the last few movements working on this thing! Allura let us have full access to all Altean tech research and even allowed us to take one of her headbands for this. It’s-” Pidge was suddenly cut off by Hunk who put his hand in front of their mouth  
    “Long story short, we managed to make a translator and we used old files of your voice for it to use. It’s not the same but at least it’s something.”  
    Lance had no words. He just stared at them, hardly managing to process what else they had said. He could speak. He could speak. He lunged forward and pulled both of his friends into a tight hug as he sobbed soundlessly and his headband chanted thank yous to them.  
    Once he had pulled away, Pidge adjusted their glasses and gave Lance one of their signature crooked grins.  
    “Come on, we only told Allura about this, so this is going to be a big shock to everyone else. That’s why we wanted to give it to you before the team meeting.” Was all they said before the coms went off and Allura requested that all Paladins report to the lounge for a team meeting.


	2. 2

Lance nervously bit his lip as they walked towards the room where the rest of the team were waiting. He could hardly believe that he had his voice back, and he was also thanking his lucky stars that Pidge refused the impulse to make the damn thing sound like Siri. Pidge and Hunk were walking a bit ahead of him, which wasn't that good of an idea considering the fact that lance wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. His headband muttered a sorry as Lance quickly steadied Pidge.   
"You okay Lance?" Pidge asked while fixing their glasses. Lance just nodded a yes and took a deep breath before walking past both Hunk and Pidge and pressed the button to slide the door open. The others were all already there and sitting in their normal spots. Shiro was at the head, Allura was on the opposite side with Coran standing next to her. And Keith was sitting in his usual spot, reading a notebook. Lance took a glance at it and noticed that it was the notebook he had used when he wanted to talk.  
"Yo Mullet! Haven't you ever heard of a thing called privacy?" Lance's headband indignantly yelled as Lance walked over and quickly snatched it from Keith's hands. He quickly scanned the content of the page that Keith had been reading and sighed in relief at the fact that Keith hadn't gotten to anything that mentioned him.  
"Lance, y-your voice is back!" Shiro said in a mixture of surprise and happiness for his fellow paladin. Keith just slunk down in his chair and said something about how he was going to miss the peace and quiet.  
"Yep! And you can thank the awesome duo of Pidge and Hunk for this!" Lance's voice stated happily, "Oh, and thanks Allura for letting them use one of your crowns. I seriously don't know how to thank you guys." Lance said while turning to the Princess and sending her a sheepish smile as he reached up to lightly touch the crown.  
"It was no problem, and I am happy that they were able to succeed with the experiment. I only wish that there had been someway to help heal your vocal chords." Allura stated with a small smile of her own. Pidge and Hunk had settled into their chairs, so Lance sat down in the only available seat next to Keith. Lance set his notebook down, but made sure that it was on the side not facing Keith. Lance knew that he would never live down anything that he wrote in that notebook. It had started out as a simple way of communication, and then the thing evolved into a diary of sorts. Lance had zoned out a bit and was shaken out of it when Pidge reached over and flicked him on the forehead.  
"um, ow! What the quiznack was that for Pidge?" Lance's headband whined as Lance reached up and rubbed the spot. Pidge got back in their seat and sent Lance an unamused look.  
"I wouldn't had done that if you had bothered to listen Lance. You're mute, not deaf. What were you thinking about anyways?"   
"None of your quiznack, and I was just thinking about how I'm glad Keith didn't get to the part of my notebook where I mentioned how I like him." Lance thought in retaliation before his eyes widened as he realized exactly what was just said via headband. Lance slowly turned to look at Keith who looked just as surprised. Before anyone else could do anything, Lance shot up and ran out of the room as fast as he could. He managed to make it to the elevator by the time he heard footsteps following. He jumped in as soon as the doors opened and hit the first button he saw. He looked up as the doors slid closed and saw that Keith was the one who decided to chase after him. Lance heard Keith yelling for him to keep the door open with a single had stretched out to him. The doors then shut and blocked out any further sounds or images.   
Lance sighed and looked to see where he was going, and noticed that he had hit the button for the observatory. A small frown showed at that. It wasn't his favorite place seeing as it always seemed to remind him of the fact that he probably wasn't going home anytime soon. But that meant that it was an even better hiding spot. Why would they expect to find him in a place that he hates? If anything, they were probably going to check the Blue lion's hangar, and then maybe the pool after that.   
The doors slid open to show the stark room known as the observatory. Lance sighed and walked in before looking around. He spotted some blankets that Pidge probably left in there the last time they decided to stargaze. Scooping up the blankets, Lance laid them out and stretched out on them as he stared out the window at the endless space surrounding the ship. He let his mind wander as he watched a planted slowly drift by. He wondered why Keith seemed so desperate to get to him. He also wondered what the other's reactions were. He doubted that any of them saw this coming seeing as how he and Keith always seemed to be on each other's nerves 24/7. Lance shot up into a sitting position as the doors to the room slid open and a out of breath Keith shot in. Lance held his breath as they both made eye contact. Lance felt his heart race against his chest and he only felt the fear of the rejection he knew that he was gonna get. Lance knew that there was no way in this dimension or any others that Keith quiznacking Kogane would return his feelings, and Lance knew that he didn't have to ask Slav to make sure either.  
"Hey Keith, what's up?" Lance's headband nervously joked as the black haired male stalked towards him  
"Lance, I'm pretty sure you know what's up." Was all Keith retorted as he sat down next to the panicking Blue Paladin. Keith sighed and leaned back on his hands as he let his gaze drift to the window. Lance nervously bit his lip and looked to the side.  
"So.....You like me?" Keith began as he shifted his gaze from the stars to Lance. Lance could only will himself to give the slightest nod of his head as he looked back to Keith. Lance saw a soft smile cross Keith's features, the sight alone both relaxing and jolting Lance at the same time. Lance wasn't sure if anyone had seen Keith with this look on his face, but it definitely wasn't one he was gonna forget. Next thing he knew, a hand was lacing itself with Lance's.   
"Keith, what are you doing?" Lance's headband asked in a calm voice that Lance knew would not be the way he would've said it if he were able to speak.   
"Well, I think that I'm trying to show that I feel the same." Was Keith's simple reply that turned Lance into a blushing and happy mess of a boy. Lance just felt pure joy rush through his veins at the fact that Keith liked him back. Before Lance could register what he was doing, he moved forward and pressed his lips to Keith's. Lance felt Keith tense up a it, so he went to pull away, but a hand gently reached up and slid to rest at the back of his head, once again pulling Lance into the kiss as Keith began to reciprocate. After what felt like a minute of kissing, they both parted and Lance felt a grin take over his features as he sighed and rested his head on Keith's shoulders. He never thought that a place he used to hate would be the place that he would finally get the chance to kiss Keith, but damn was he glad for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope that you all like it! I'm not sure if I'll do another part, but if I get any ideas I'll be sure to continue this!


End file.
